Christmas Gift
by bookworm812
Summary: Edited and Complete! Just some Christmas fluff happy holidays and seasons' greetings to all!


'Ok darling, say mama…come on Felicity, you can do it, mama – that's it, just one word…mama…'

Eleven month old Felicity Hunter gurgled happily and waved her arms as her mother coaxed her repeatedly into saying what were ideally supposed to be every baby's first syllables.

'Come on, love' Angela tried again. 'Say ma-ma…ma-ma…'

She got another gurgle and an accompanying line of drool that the owner promptly tried to smear across her face.

'Oh no, baby' sighed her mother and dived for the bib tied around her baby daughter's neck, bringing it up to the besmeared face and wiping it clean. 'I sincerely hope there comes a time when you realize just how much mess your drool can be.'

'Is baby ok?' A tiny voice timidly questioned and Angela looked up from her position on the floor to see her elder daughter Faith squinting curiously at her little sister. At nearly three, Faith could be trusted with being by herself at least for a minute or two and endearingly took the role of big sister to heart, playing the part with utter perfection. Angela thanked heaven that at least one of her babies was not the leap-before-I-look kind.

She held her arms out, a loving smile on her face as Faith stood up from her colouring book and crayons and padded over on chubby feet that were slightly unsteady upon the cloth covered playmat that covered their nursery floor. However, this being Christmas Eve and one of the worst nights that New York had seen in a long time, Angela had hauled the mat to the living room instead, preferring to play with her daughters against the cheery backdrop of a cozy fireplace and under the twinkling lights of the magnificently decorated Christmas tree that winked laughingly at her.

It was a lovely scene, Angela admitted, allowing her mind to soak in the serene atmosphere of her home even as a sliver of maternal care kept a constant eye on her daughters who were now deeply engaged in earnest sisterly conversation. Or at least, Faith seemed to be doing all the talking and Felicity was hanging on her every word. The soft strains of instrumental Christmas carols floated through the house, wrapping themselves delightfully around the inhabitants and the silver bells that were recently put up on the tree by a very proud Faith tinkled in bursts of musical rapture. Four socks, in patterns of holly red and mistletoe green grinned at her from above the fireplace and were already bulging most curiously. A few boxes lay gathered around the base of their Christmas tree but Angela knew that by tomorrow morning, the tree would have a full round of presents to dispense.

It was like a fairytale picture out of an old fashioned storybook.

It was perfect.

Angela sighed in satisfaction. This was Felicity's first Christmas and her proud parents had wanted it to be a dream come true. Looking at her daughters now as they laughed with each other, Angela fought the sudden sting of tears. She reached out to run a gentle hand through thick chestnut locks and smiled feeling a familiar burn in her chest as her baby yawned, the tiny pink lips curving like a rosebud and brought up a pudgy hand to wipe at her drowsy eyes. She crawled over to her mother and held up her arms and Angela immediately shifted her position to sit cross-legged on the floor so that Felicity could sit in her lap and nestle against her – which is what the latter promptly did, putting a thumb automatically in her mouth and valiantly fighting against the remaining vestiges of wakefulness.

Faith, on seeing that her baby sister had most likely decided to retire for the night, also toddled over and dragged her book and crayons to where Angela was sitting. She plopped down in front of her and pouted on seeing her mother cradling her sister.

Angela leaned down to put another arm around her and place a kiss on cheeks that reddened with delight at her attention. 'Oh, I love you too, honey. Why don't we just sit this way…and…ah, there we go!'

She maneuvered Faith around so that she was able to keep her arm around her and comforted for the moment, her daughter went back to the page she'd stopped at. She busily resumed employing her crayons and Angela smilingly gazing down at the near-asleep baby in her lap, was startled out of her pleasant reveries at seeing a very pretty expanse of meadow being coloured vigorously in a most disconcertingly blue by her zealous elder daughter.

'No sweetheart, that isn't the colour we're looking for' she remonstrated gently even as she fought to keep a wild stream of giggles down. Faith looked so adorably crushed at the thought she'd done something wrong; Angela's heart went out to her. She searched for a yellow crayon in an attempt to neutralize the vast swathes of blue that goggled up at her from the book and carefully holding Faith's hand in her own, started to gently go over the colour.

The toddler was delighted at the seemingly magical process of mixing two colours and she let out a joyful laugh that made Angela again kiss her cheeks soundly and cuddle her closer.

It was in this position with both arms around her daughters and in this seemingly otherworldly scenario that she suddenly noticed the pair of feet by the doorway. Looking up slowly, she smiled with relief to see that they belonged to her husband. Her smile faltered as she noticed the slow tears coursing their way down his cheeks and instantly a jolt of terror lanced through her heart. She willed herself to be calm in front of their children though – their daughters were very perceptive and she didn't want the tranquility of the scene so mercilessly invaded.

Her fears were somewhat allayed by the fact that her husband smiled back at her through his tears although it was a smile filled with heavy emotion and longing. Angela was still trying to decipher it further when he came to sit down on the playmat beside her after toeing off his shoes and socks. He chuckled weakly, attempting to swallow a sob as Faith squealed excitedly upon seeing her father and promptly launched herself exuberantly at him.

Shawn hugged her to him tightly and Angela grew increasingly worried when she noticed how his hands were shaking. He was clutching Faith tighter than she'd ever seen before and he inhaled her baby scent deeply and adoringly. The tears slowed down somewhat and Angela was relieved when his eyes opened and roved around the room. Even as Shawn sighed at the feel of baby arms and hands clinging to his neck and as he breathed in the scent of the kiwi shampoo that the children used, his gaze caught his wife's. Angela looked back at him, trying to fathom what was on his mind; his eyes seemed to bore down to her very soul.

Shawn opened his mouth, but no words came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. 'Little girl all tuckered out?' he questioned softly, motioning to the slumbering baby in Angela's lap. She gazed down and a gentle smile stole over her lips, eyes shining with pride and love; eyes which Shawn never stopped watching.

'Yeah, think she finally is' she answered back, just as softly. 'She's had a very busy day today!' Angela giggled as she recalled her innumerable and futile attempts at trying to get Felicity to utter the word 'mama'. She was able to say 'dada' quite clearly and loudly – a fact that Shawn took great pleasure in and which he never failed to tease his wife with at every opportunity.

'What did you guys do?' he asked wistfully, wishing that he'd been there to participate in the fun.

Angela cradled her baby closer and sighed when she gave off a tiny yawn. 'Well, I tried to get her to say mama again and as usual, she wouldn't care….I just don't get it! She said daddy quite quickly enough!' Her tone was indignant but Shawn knew by the twinkle in her eyes that she was merely toying with him.

He reached out and ran a hand over Felicity's forehead very gently so as not to wake her up. She was incredibly sensitive to the slightest movement by her parents and they'd learnt to move with the utmost caution if they ever wanted to have a hope of getting her to enjoy a long sleep.

The tears forced themselves out again and Shawn's vision blurred even as he registered Angela's voice asking after him in a loving yet concerned tone. He blindly grasped at her fingers, lacing them tightly with his and wrapped his other arm even tighter around a now sleeping Faith.

'I love you' he uttered, words which Angela was never tired of hearing and which he was never tired of saying, but which sounded so wounded and lost now because of their broken tone. 'I love you so much, Angela.' He brought up the hand that was holding hers up to her face and cupped her cheek.

Angela stared back, trying to comprehend the reason for this sudden emotional overflow. 'Oh honey, I love you too. What's going on; is everything ok?'

Shawn moved around, holding a dozing Faith in his arms and they adjusted themselves so that they were leaning against the couch. He wrapped an arm around her, pulled her close and without preamble, claimed her lips in a deep kiss which left her breathless, flushed and devoutly thankful that both kids were well on their way to dreamland.

'Wow!' she murmured softly, brining a hand to her lips. 'What was that for?'

'Do I need a reason to kiss the person whose very existence makes me survive?' He brushed a stray curl out of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear, letting his eyes roam her features.

Angela goggled and blinked. 'Seriously, what was the reason? It's not like I'm dressed sexy or anything.' She narrowed her eyes. 'Ok, what have you done? You trying to suck up, Hunter?'

Shawn laughed warmly. He cupped her cheek again and drew his lips down in a torturous line down the side of her face. 'I just want to thank you' he whispered. 'I was watching the entire time, you know. Right from the time you and the girls were all sitting on the playmat together.'

'Then, why didn't you come join us?' she asked gently.

Shawn continued in a hushed but reverent whisper. The flames crackled merrily in their fireplace. 'You were sitting with our children like something beautiful out of a picture. The lights were shining in your hair and your eyes were so full of love and goodness; two things I'd never thought would ever come into my life. I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life, sweetheart.' He leaned in to kiss her deeply again. Pulling back, he intermittently nudged the corners of her mouth with his lips, 'I love you so much, and I know I've told you this before, but I'm saying it again – I've done some crazy things but I hope you still love me and won't leave me.'

It was his wife's turn to pull back, surprise writ large. 'What brought all this on, Shawn? And you know that I love you…what's going on?'

Her husband sighed and looked down at their daughters for the longest time. Finally, he looked back up at her and Angela was distressed at seeing the tears again running down his face. But before she could say anything, he placed his forehead against hers, tangling his fingers in her hair. 'I never thought I'd ever have any of this, Angela. I dared not dream, dared not hope. There were nights where the only future I could see for myself was a lonely and hopeless one, with no one to love, no one to care and worst of all, no one who I thought could possibly ever love me.'

Angela stayed silent recognizing his need to vent his emotions. He placed his fingers against her lips, gently stroking them. 'I've put you through a lot, Angela. And yet, you somehow still love me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I was wrong to break up with you and put you through so much pain but never once did I stop loving you.'

'Honey' interrupted Angela firmly. 'I love you too, but we've discussed this before. It's over love, and we were both scared…'

'But what I did was terrible…I didn't mean to toy with you or anything. You were never just another girl to me, Angela, and my biggest regret is breaking up with you in college. You know I'd give anything to go back and change that, don't you?' he looked at her anxiously.

'Yes, I know' she soothed. 'I know, you would, love.'

'And' he breathed as his forehead brushed hers. 'you gave me two beautiful daughters. You gave me my life, Angela. I owe all my happiness to you.' Kissing her deeply again, he whispered, 'So don't ever leave me, ok? Yell, kick me out for a while, hit me all you want, but I can't survive without you in my life. No matter how stupid or dumb, stay with me…' he trailed off, pressing kisses to her face.

Angela moaned in content. 'I'd never leave you and you've given me so much too. I love our family.'

Shawn grinned at her in agreement and they both looked down upon their sleeping daughters. 'You're a great mother, you know that?' he said and she rolled her eyes as a tear nevertheless escaped and ran down her cheek. She stroked Felicity's forehead gently and cuddled her closer. 'I love them so much…I was never able to see myself as a mother of one, let alone two, but now I couldn't imagine my life without either of them.'

'I never thought I'd be such a great father at all. I'm still terrified actually and I have to pinch myself all the time to make sure that this is all not just some fantastic dream I'm having, but…'

'But?' encouraged Angela softly, blissfully absorbing the sensations evoked by his fingers on her cheek.

'But I wouldn't trade a minute of this for anything in the world. I'd go through everything all over again to know that I was going to be right here with the three most important girls in my life on Christmas Eve in our home.' He pulled Angela even closer and smiled when she snuggled even closer.

The only sound was the occasional sizzle of wood in the fireplace as Shawn and Angela sat with their arms around their daughters and each other as they prepared to welcome yet another Christmas into their home.


End file.
